To love or betray?
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: A.U. Harry is a squib sold as a slave to Draco Malfoy. Rated M.


**A/N: Hi everyone. I finally have a new H/D one-shot.  
Sorry it's been a while, midterms, I've got some free time so I decided to finish this. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's the deal, this is an A.U. Harry is a squib and Draco is a muggle rights activist. (impossible? Enh.) Anyway, in this world, squibs are sold as slaves, servants or simple sex slaves. Well, Draco is rich and powerful, Harry's a poor orphan who's been trained to be any type of slave.**

**To love or betray?**

All slaves are sold after their seventeenth birthdays. Harry Potter knew he'd be sold any day now. It's been a week since his birthday, it was never really a happy occasion seeing as he's been trained to serve all his life. And being told your destiny was to be a slave wasn't giving him much hope for the future. At the moment Harry was waiting outside a room in a lavishly decorated manor. He's been brought there because the people in charge of him wanted to talk to him. It seems they needed him to do something for them. He sat on a wooden chair in his torn pants and threadbare shirt. It was dark, only a few torches lit the place up.

He sighed. What on earth could anyone need from _him_? Well, he'll find out soon enough, for the door next to him opened. A man in a butler's outfit came out and asked Harry in. He went into a huge living room with big couches and mahogany tables. The lighting was better too. There were two people waiting for Harry. An old man and a younger man Harry knew to be a potions master. Harry bowed as all slaves must. The old man ordered him to sit on the chair across from him and the potions master. Harry was startled. He'd been asked to sit! He did as he was told and sat.

The old man said, 'Well, Potter, you must know you'll be sold soon.'

'Yes, sir,' Harry replied submissively.

The old man smiled. 'Good, then my job is easier. There is this man, Draco Malfoy. Have you by any chance heard of him?'

Harry thought and said, 'Yes, sir.'

'Well, then you know he's a muggle rights activist. Now, what will happen is this: you will be sold to him; I'll make sure of that. He's looking to buy a new sex slave and _you_ are his type.'

Harry didn't like the idea. He always expected to be sold as a kitchen boy or a stable boy. Sex with a man was a scary idea to him. But he couldn't argue, it wasn't his place. The man went on, 'Your job is to get him to trust you. And when you two are alone, slip him this in his drink.' He took out a phial with a clear liquid inside. He handed it to Harry, who eyed it suspiciously.

The potions master started talking, 'You're probably wondering what this is. Well it's a powerful poison. You don't have to worry about getting caught, it leaves no traces.'

Harry's head was swimming. He was being ordered to _kill_ a man. But why? He heard of Malfoy's work and as far as he was concerned, the man was doing good things; trying to make peace between muggle and wizards. Maybe that's why. If muggles and wizards were united, squibs will no longer be sold. And the people like this old man would loose their jobs and a lot of money.

'I know what you're thinking young man,' the old man said. 'And you know it's only natural for squibs to be slaves. Otherwise the world would be full of useless people running about. Now, go. The butler will show you where to go. And tomorrow we'll have a showing for you before the auction.'

Harry got up and tucked the phial into his pant pocket. Before he left, the old man called out, 'Oh, and if you don't do this, you _will_ lose your life.' Harry gulped soundlessly and left. The butler took him to a small room with a small bed and some water. He pushed Harry in and locked the door. It was dark so Harry laid in bed thinking. How will he ever mange this? On the one hand, he was afraid of having sex with a man, who he heard was at least four years his senior. On the other hand, he didn't want to die by the hands of the old man, it wouldn't be pretty. He fell asleep with a head hazed over with grim thoughts of the next day.

* * *

In the morning, Harry was woken up, roughly, by the butler. He gave Harry some bread to eat and he told him he'd be back for him in an hour. And true to his word, he was. An hour later Harry was taken to a large room, where he was ordered to answer a few personal questions and then he was ordered to strip off all his clothes. He knew the people who'd be bidding on him were watching him. He felt self-conscious and embarrassed. No one should be forced to strip in front of people.

After a grueling two hour showing, where he was prodded and touched over and over by strangers, he was finally sent to his room for the night. His sleep was plagued by thoughts of the auction and the people touching him. People shouldn't be touching him, he was only seventeen. It's too early for him to be fucked for the sake of fucking. But again, he had no say in the matter.

* * *

The next day, Harry was taken to the auction house. Other slaves and servants took care of him. He got a good meal and he showered and was given a robe, which he slipped over his head. But he wasn't given any underwear. The old man showed up, he was the one to auction Harry off. Harry was taken to the auction hall and he was pushed onto a platform that was surrounded by glaring lights so he could' see the people around him. Was Malfoy between the crowd of people, if not the plan won't work.

A couple of guards shackled Harry to a pole in the middle of the platform, that's when Harry started panicking. The old man started talking and using his wand as a microphone. He was giving a description of Harry, green eyes, black hair, est. But then one of the guards lifted Harry's robe up. Harry gasped in shock and embarrassment. The old man was talking about Harry's privets. (I just called it privets, lol!) Nine inches, never been touched before.

* * *

A blond in the crowd saw the brunet. He was immediately transfixed by the emerald eyes and unruly black hair. Draco Malfoy smirked. _I want that_. He said the same thing the previous day at the showing. The boy looked shy and almost embarrassed knowing people were watching him. And then when he stripped, wow! Draco never thought he'd find someone as huge as he was, so to speak. So at the auction he knew he would bid on him no matter how much he'd have to pay. He wanted the boy for himself. So the bidding started and every time Malfoy was the one to bid more than his opponents. Finally, he won. His butler was ordered to fetch Harry and take him home. Malfoy had work to do.

* * *

Harry had no idea who'd bought him. But he hoped it was Malfoy, otherwise he was a dead man. He was sent to a waiting room. Minutes later a redheaded man walked in. (No, not Ron Weasley) He was dressed in black and Harry knew he was a butler. The man seemed to sense Harry's fear.

'It's all right. You'll be fine. I'm Alex. I'm Mr. Malfoy's butler. He's the one who bought you.' Harry suppressed a relieved sigh. 'Well, I have to take you home, now.'

So the man shackled Harry's arms together and took him to a horse drawn carriage. Both Harry and Alex were quiet during the ride. As they neared the manor, Harry was awestruck at the beauty of the place. Perfect lush gardens with flowers and trees of all kinds and a huge house with dozens of windows. Harry was very nervous for many reasons. As the carriage stopped, Alex led Harry out and into the lavish manor entrance. Harry was dazzled by the ornaments and the refinement of the place. But he didn't have much time to look around. Alex took him down a flight of stairs and into a dark cramped room.

Alex gave Harry some food and clothes. A tight pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt. Alex lingered a bit and Harry felt that he had something to say. So he looked up expectantly. Alex sat down on the bed.

'I'm sure you're scared, I mean you're only seventeen for goodness' sake. You're the youngest the master has ever had. Listen, if you do as I say, you'll be fine. Let him touch you, and try no to be too shy about it. Sometimes he likes to hurt his mate but let him, it'll hurt less.'

Harry didn't know why Alex was talking to him, let alone giving him advice. 'Why are you helping me?'

Alex sighed. 'Because you seem to be a nice kid and I think the master likes you.' He got up and headed for the door. Then he turned back and said, 'Oh, don't tell him I told you all that.' Harry nodded and Alex left. After he ate, Harry laid in bed thinking of how he was going to do what he had to do. And then he fell asleep. He had a peaceful dreamless sleep for once. But it was disturbed by a knock on the door. He opened his eyes and sat up. It was Alex.

'The master wants to see you now.' He went in and helped Harry get ready. 'He's probably going to fuck you. So remember what I said.'

Harry nodded and Alex took him to Draco's chambers. There were guards by the door. Harry had left the phial under his mattress to keep it safe. So he was relaxed about the guards. Alex let him in and closed the door behind him. Harry found himself in yet another lavishly decorated room that resembled a living/dinning area. There was a table laden with food. Harry groaned, he wasn't hungry. Suddenly a door opened and a gorgeous blond walked in.

He looked at Harry and smirked. That smirk stirred something in him. It seemed so authoritative and simply _hot_. The man walked over to Harry and extended a hand to him. 'I think it best to have a proper introduction. I'm Draco Malfoy. _You_ can call me Draco.'

A shiver ran down Harry's spine and he took the man's hand. 'I'm, uh….'

Draco narrowed his eyes. He knew Harry was scared. 'Harry, I know.' He let go of Harry's shaky hand and gestured for the table. 'Sit, we'll eat and talk.'

Harry waited until Draco sat before taking his chair. Draco ate and Harry picked at his food. Draco looked up. 'You're not hungry. It's okay, we can just talk.'

Harry was taken aback by Draco's kindliness. Any other slave owner would have beaten him for not eating as ordered. Draco talked about his work with Harry. And he asked Harry a few questions too. Mainly about his life. Harry tried to keep a lid on the depressing. But Draco sensed it and asked him for more details. After Draco had finished dinner he walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry's breath hitched, he wasn't ready.

Draco nibbled on his ear and Harry was actually starting to get hot. 'I want you so bad,' Draco whispered and another chill ran down Harry's spine. Draco straightened and pulled Harry to a stand with him. He pulled the boy away from the table and started kissing him. His tongue ran across Harry's lips asking for entrance. Harry gasped at the sensation of the cold tongue on his lips and Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's warm mouth. His tongue explored every crevice of Harry's mouth and Harry was moaning into the kiss. Draco dragged Harry to the other room which turned out to be a bedroom. Harry was so immersed in the kiss that he didn't notice where he was.

Draco pulled away and pulled Harry's shirt off. Harry could see the lust in Draco's eyes and it both scared him and flattered him. Draco sucked on one of Harry's nipples and the boy gasped. Draco smirked and started teasing and tweaking Harry's other nipple. Harry was getting a major erection out of this. Draco bit down on Harry's nipple and Harry cried out in pain-ish pleasure. Draco pulled away again and took of his own shirt. And then he threw Harry in bed and that's when Harry started panicking. Draco unbuttoned Harry's pants and Harry grabbed his wrists.

Draco looked up at Harry. He knew he was scared so he pulled away and held Harry close to him. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and said, 'It'll be fine, I swear. Once I start, you won't want me to stop.' He pulled away to look into Harry's tearful eyes and he kissed him. 'You are _so_ gorgeous.'

Draco went back to Harry's pants and pulled them off completely so that Harry's slighter body was framed by Draco's dark green sheets. Draco smirked at Harry's erection and proceeded to rid himself of his pants. Harry's eyes widened at the sheer size of Draco. _That_ would be in him! Draco lowered his mouth to Harry's erect cock and closed his mouth around its head. Harry gasped; Draco's moth was as cold as his tongue. Harry looked down into the silvery eyes of his master and was amazed at how much he was both scared from him and wanted him. Draco's head bobbed up and down the length of Harry while his hand stroked what ever didn't fit in his mouth.

Harry started bucking instinctively but Draco steadied him with his cold, elegant hands. Harry was gasping and moaning and that only spurred Draco on. He flecked his tongue at Harry's cock and licked along his underside. He then cupped Harry's balls and squeezed then painfully and Harry cried out again. Now Harry was begging, stop, don't stop, it was so confusing. But Draco didn't stop until Harry felt a pressure in his balls and he came into Draco's mouth. Draco lapped it all and went to kiss Harry on the mouth. Harry tasted himself in Draco's mouth. Draco went back down and started stroking Harry's softening cock.

And then his fingers did something new all together, they went _into_ Harry's opening. Harry gasped with pain and his cock was hardening again already. Draco smirked and nuzzled against Harry's cock. He moved his fingers inside Harry, widening him. Harry was already writhing under Draco and he was almost crying with need. Draco pinched the base of Harry's cock to stop him from coming again.

Harry was whimpering. 'Draco, ah, please, oh God, please…'

Draco chuckled and said, 'What Harry? What do you want from me?'

Harry was trying to lower himself on Draco's fingers to fuck himself but Draco held him firmly. 'Oh, God, please…I, please fuck me…'

Draco took out his fingers and thrust deep into Harry. Harry gasped and scratched bloody trails on Draco's back. The blood trickled down Draco's sides and ass, but he didn't mind, he liked it. He thrust rhythmically, in to the hilt and almost completely out again. Harry was crying Draco's name, begging him to fuck him harder and faster. Draco started stroking Harry's cock really hard. And soon Harry screamed and came into Draco's hand. Harry's muscles tightened around Draco and soon Draco came into Harry. Draco collapsed onto Harry's chest. They were both breathing heavily and Harry held on to Draco's shoulders.

Draco noticed how needy Harry was just then so he held him tight, letting him sleep in his arms. Draco kissed Harry in his sleep and sniffed him. He smelled like sex. Draco covered them both in bed and fell asleep with Harry.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a sore ass. He looked around for Draco, but he wasn't there. Instead, Alex was. He smiled at Harry and helped him shower and dress. He got him some food to eat too. He said that Draco had to work, but he'll see Harry at night when he got back. And until then, Draco ordered a few books for Harry to read. Harry told him he wasn't schooled so apparently Draco wanted him to learn. Harry knew how to read so it was enough to help him.

Harry spent the day reading and Alex occasionally helped him. But Harry was getting bored and he had to admit, he missed Draco. _Oh c'mon, how can you miss someone you hardly know?_ Okay, so Draco was good in bed and a nice guy, but Harry wasn't here to fall for him, he was here to kill him. But could he? Harry already had feelings for Draco. Did sex have anything to do with that? Probably.

After sunset, Harry heard a voice by the door. He was sitting on a couch reading one of the books Draco gave him. The door opened and Draco walked in. Harry dropped the book and beamed at him. Draco smiled back and went to him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed him passionately. Harry sucked eagerly at Draco's cold tongue. And Draco smirked at Harry's audacity. Draco pulled away and licked along Harry's neck. Harry shivered.

'How about we eat and then have _dessert_?'

Harry nodded and they both sat at the table that Alex prepared. This time Harry ate. And Draco was glad to see how happy he seemed to be. He asked him about the books he read and Harry seemed to know a lot already. Harry remembered the phial and he was starting to feel guilty, especially after the kindness Draco showed him.

'Harry, is everything all right?'

Harry looked at him wistfully and nodded his head. 'Everything's fine.'

Draco looked skeptical. 'Are you sure?'

Harry nodded again and got up and pulled Draco to the bedroom. 'Now, will you _please_ fuck me?' Draco smirked and went in with Harry.

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry was thinking of telling Draco about the poison. He didn't want to go through with the plan anymore. He'd fallen for Draco, real bad. But would Draco believe him? Draco asked Harry what was wrong a million times already, but Harry always chickened out and said nothing was wrong. So Harry told Alex.

Alex was grunting in frustration and rolling his eyes. 'Fuck, Harry! Why didn't you say something before?'

Harry and Alex have become friends, so he thought Alex would know what to do. 'Well, I can't change what happened now, can I?'

Alex kicked at the kitchen table, which was where they were at the moment. Alex sighed. Things would have been so much easer if Harry had spoken sooner. 'Okay, here's what you should do: tell him! As soon as possible. Like when you see him.'

Harry was pacing around and he didn't like Alex's idea. 'What if he gets angry? I can't tell him!'

Alex took Harry by the collar and looked him in the eye. 'Do you want to die? Because that's what'll happen if you _don't_ tell the master!' He let go of the startled Harry. 'If you love him, you'll tell him and trust him to forgive you.'

Harry was trebling slightly. He looked Alex square in the face and asked, 'Do you think he loves me enough to forgive me?'

Alex sat down on a chair, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. 'There's only one way to know.'

* * *

That night, Harry decided to tell Draco the truth, preferably after he gets him drunk. So after dinner, Harry popped the cork off of some wine. He made sure Draco drank most of it himself. He knew Draco was wasted when he started to slur his words. Harry sat Draco down in a chair in the living room and told him he needed to talk to him. Draco was ready to listen, not that he was sober enough to do so. Harry took a deep breath and started from the beginning. With every word, Draco got more and more sober. Harry couldn't read the expression on Draco's face, it was rather impassive.

When Harry was done, he held his breath to see what Draco's reaction would be. At first, Draco said nothing. But then he looked angry and started shouting. 'You tricked me! I thought you _fell_ for me, but all this time you were planning to kill me!'

Draco was standing up with his fists clenched. Harry got up with a desperate expression on his face. 'No, Draco, let me explain—'

Draco rounded on Harry. '_Don't_ call me Draco! I'm your master and you're my slave. It should never have gotten any farther!'

Harry was frantic. He expected Draco to be angry of course, but he expected him to be a little sensible too. Draco called for his guards and ordered them to take Harry down to the dungeons. They dragged Harry off, kicking and pleading Draco to let him explain. But Draco was too angry to see straight. He felt sick. He was planning to propose to Harry and make him his husband, but after this, he just couldn't do it. He was devastated.

And seeing Harry get dragged off like that, it broke his heart, but it had to be done. Harry betrayed him. But he was so sad and scared. He was crying harder than Draco ever though possible. No, it had to be done. What if people find out that Draco Malfoy was tricked, and by a squib no less! He was fighting for muggle rights and a squib tried to kill him! That wouldn't settle well with Draco's supporters. Presently, Draco collapsed on his bed, crying and hugged his knees.

* * *

Harry was thrown in a dark and dingy dungeon. He was sobbing uncontrollably and sitting in the fetal position. Then an idea popped into Harry's head. He stopped crying and fumbled around in his pocket. Well, if he was going to lose Draco by killing him or getting killed himself, he would take his own life. Much better than having it taken away from you. After a few seconds, Harry found what he was looking for, the phial of poison; he kept it with him all the time for fear of someone finding it.

He held the phial in his hands in the dim light. It looked harmless enough. Colorless and odorless. Kind of like water. _I mustn't think I should just do it_. So Harry uncorked the phial and tipped its contents into his mouth. The effect was instantaneous. His throat stung and his breathing constricted. His vision blurred and he was getting dizzy. And soon he fell to his side, choking on the cold stone floor. The only thing that flashed through his head was Draco.

* * *

Alex heard what happened with Harry from some of the guards. So he went to Draco to try and talk some sense into him. He knocked on the door. Some shuffling went on in the room and Draco opened the door. He moved aside to let Alex in. Draco's eyes were clearly puffy and he seemed halfway between sober and drunk. Alex looked him over, this wouldn't be easy.

'Sir, why did you do that?!' Rather blunt, but Draco wasn't in his right mind. Draco stared at him for a long time.

'I think you know why. He betrayed me, Alex!'

Alex frowned. 'May I speak frankly, sir?'

Draco rolled his eyes. 'You know you can say anything around me, Alex. So go ahead, speak your mind like I know you will.'

'Well, he told me this morning.'

Draco's eyes peeled. 'What? And you didn't tell me?'

'C'mon, Draco! You love him. I thought you'd forgive him!' Alex was looking at Draco as if he were mad, which he was at the time. 'I trust him, and I knew he wouldn't kill you. Draco, he loves you. You should hear how he talks about you!'

Draco was sitting on the bed and Alex joined him. He placed a light hand on Draco's knee. 'You have to understand; when he said he'd do this he didn't know you. _And_ he was threatened! They were going to kill him.'

Draco looked at Alex with his puffy eyes. It was really killing him, thinking of Harry in that cold dungeon. 'Then why tell me now?'

Alex shrugged. 'He wanted to tell you before, but he couldn't. And this morning I convinced him to tell you.'

Draco got up and paced again. 'But if he was threatened, then why tell me? Why didn't he do it?'

Alex got up and took Draco by the shoulders. 'He thought you'd keep him safe. He's a squib and he was afraid. But you can protect him, _if_ you love him.'

Draco's eyes watered and he said, 'I do, I really do.'

'Well, then go and get him out of that bloody dungeon!'

Draco turned to leave, but then remembered something. 'Where's the phial of poison now?'

Alex shrugged. 'Probably in Harry's room.'

Draco thought. Well, it would be better to take it away from Harry; for fear that he got scared. 'Let's go find it.'

Draco and Alex went to Harry's empty room. It wasn't hard to look through the room; it didn't have many hiding places. But after going through every item, they found nothing. And that's when Alex gasped. Draco snapped him a questioning look.

Alex looked pale. 'I think he kept it with him.'

Draco didn't get why Alex seemed nervous so he looked at him expectantly. Alex went on, 'What if he decides to use it on himself?'

Draco's eyes widened and the room started spinning. It would be so like Harry to do that to himself. Alex lent Draco a hand to steady him and Draco started panicking. He looked around the room and thought of something he could do. He let go of Alex and ordered him to bring a potions master just incase Harry had already poisoned himself. Draco ran to the dungeons and took the guard with the keys with him. He ran through the dark passages of the dungeons, looking for the one Harry was in. The guard stopped in front of the bared doors and Draco feared to look in. But the guard gasped, so Draco had to know if Harry was all right.

He ran to the bars and looked in to see Harry lying on the floor. Draco ordered the guard to open the door. He ran to Harry's side, the man was barely breathing. Draco held him and started to cry. The guard went out to find Alex and the potions master. Minutes later Alex was there with help. Alex held Draco as the potions master went to work on a quick antidote. Harry's breathing became even slower and Draco could no longer look so he buried his face in Alex's chest.

'I'm afraid I've done all I can here. It might not be enough, I'm sorry.' The guard showed the potions master out while Draco continued to sob in Alex's arms. Draco pushed Alex away and held Harry close to his chest. He rocked back and forth slowly.

'Ha-Harry,' he stuttered. 'Harry, ple-please listen to me. I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't wan-want this to happen.' Alex put a hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco snuggled close to Harry's face and went on, 'I was go-going to free you, you know. I-I wanted to marry you, Harry! Please, ge-get up. Please, you have to get better!' Draco was shaking and he was feeling so bad. His heart was wrenching and his stomach was flipping. Harry can't die! He never got to tell him how much he loves him. Draco held on to Harry tightly. He wanted to _feel_ the man. Harry was slipping away and Draco couldn't bear to let that happen.

Harry finally stopped breathing and Draco felt it. He was still rocking back and forth and he was still pleading with Harry. Finally, Draco stopped moving and whispered into Harry's cold ear, 'I love you, Harry.' And he kissed him, wishing with all his heart that Harry would kiss him back.

Draco's lips parted Harry's and he buried his face in Harry's matted hair. Alex noticed something that Draco didn't. Harry's lips were getting some color back. His lips parted and it was like he took a very shallow breath. Alex looked at Harry with wide eyes and he was so stunned, he couldn't point anything out to Draco. Harry's eyes fluttered open and he gasped. Draco felt it and looked up at Harry. He started sobbing even more and he squeezed Harry in a huge hug. Harry couldn't breathe so Alex made Draco back off a bit.

'Oh, God, Harry, I thought I'd lost you!' And Harry sat up slowly and took Draco in his arms. He soothed him and calmed him down. After about ten minutes, Draco was breathing normally again and so was Harry. Harry was a little light headed though, with good reason; he should have died. But luckily for Draco, Harry was alive and the potions master said he'll be just fine and that it was a miracle that Harry didn't die.

* * *

A few weeks later, Draco took Harry out into the gardens at Malfoy manor. It was night and the moon was full and there were millions of stars in the sky. The breeze was cool on Harry's face. They hadn't had dinner yet, but Draco said he had a surprise for Harry. They walked through rose bushes and into an open area were a table was set with food and candles. Harry's eyes widened and Draco sat him on a chair. Draco took the chair opposite Harry.

After dinner, Draco conjured some music and asked Harry to dance. In the middle of the song, Draco stopped dancing and got down on one knee, holding Harry's right hand. Harry clapped his free hand to his mouth as he realized what was happening. Draco smiled at him and said, 'Harry, a few days ago I freed you, expecting you to leave me at once. But you didn't. You said you loved me and you've proven it. Now it's my turn. Harry, will you do me the honor of being my husband?'

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he nodded. Draco placed a golden band around his finger, straightened and took Harry in his arms for a heated kiss. It was perfect. Harry was so happy and he and Draco were in love. A month later, they were married.

**A/N: I saw an old Egyptian show with a story like this, except Harry was a girls and the man ended up killing her! I **_**hated**_** it! It was a horrible show! I was only a little girl then. Well, anyway, please review. And thank you for reading. **


End file.
